


Cupids arrow

by Blighty14



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blighty14/pseuds/Blighty14
Summary: Sometimes love needs a helping hand ❤️
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39





	Cupids arrow

Cupids arrow

Cherubs are angels of Heaven who are part of a lower order, colloquially known as "cupids." At one point there were dozens of them stationed on Earth who were responsible for locating humans deemed important enough by Heaven to help them fall in love.

This is where the story begins with two lost souls a Miss Charlotte Heywood and a Mr Sidney Parker, to help them realise their true love’s destiny. 

At the Denham Estate the main rooms were graced with many angelic cherubs in Idyllic pale blue skies and fluffy nimbus clouds. There were also angelic- looking wistful women playing musical instruments upon the walls, and one particular cherub - named Gabriel - who was a quieter soul - enjoyed watching everyone from afar and reading a giant book. He was clearly the artist’s favourite as Gabriel was on the ceiling and also in a small oil painting in a quiet corner of one the Estate’s resplendent rooms. He had been waiting many years for his true calling and had now been summoned by his Lordship to help at long last with a love match. He was to embark on a long journey. He was informed that there would be tears and arguments between the pair but their passion if they were to join their hearts as one would alter their universe forever. 

Gabriel had to ensure their stars aligned and sent them on their path to happiness. 

Gabriel witnessed their first meeting, - very confusing! He didn't witness any love present at all! This wasn’t going to be an easy task! 

He went back to his lord and master and checked he had the right match. His lord reminded him it was going to be a difficult task but to help him mentioned he just needed to watch over them and that his main task would be at The Mawsdley's Ball and he would have to ensure their hearts aligned at this time, otherwise they would be sent on different paths. It would in fact affect the whole of Sanditon and The Parker Family. Charlotte's Sister would not find her love with James Stringer, and Charlotte would be pursued by another who would not be her true soul mate and she would be trapped with the beau monde and would lose her free spirit. Poor Sidney - the worst fate of all - would die only a few years hence from his downward spiral being in a loveless marriage pining for his lost love and from drinking to numb his worthless life.

Gabriel watched from the ceiling of the Denham ball, he watched them dance for the first time he laughed so hard he fell off his cloud, knocked over a nearby harp and landed into the next painting of singing angels who were not impressed! . He felt this pair were still not well matched at all they were awkward together in fact still no connection at all. When he delved further into their hearts it appeared Charlotte found him intriguing and quite fascinating and she always enjoyed a challenge. And although Sidney was trying very hard to keep his heart closed to the world he couldn't look directly at her as he knew he would be under her spell - her presence caused a flutter in his chest. 

Many weeks went by Gabriel was starting to see their love blossoming but then disheartened as they would have another tongue lashing. After each argument a small crack would appear on the cherubic trompe l’oeil ceiling surrounding Gabriel - and the colours would appear faded and dull around him - where once it had appeared vibrant with a high degree of luminescence. 

After many weeks of waiting It was the night of the ball Gabriel was ready with his bow and arrow he nearly sent his connection between them when Sidney was telling Charlotte she was not too anything - and more than equal to any woman there, but Gabriel hesitated and waited until they danced - and nearly sent his arrow at that point - as they merrily danced smiling at one another. Just as he was about to fire love’s arrow Charlotte misjudged her step and the arrow missed the lovelorn couple - as Sidney helped Charlotte rejoin her steps. Then there it was! The moment! As the dance ended and as they held hands - Charlotte stared into into Sidney's eyes - as if for the first time. There was a sudden bolt out of the blue - a connection of all their feelings, no doubts, no uncertainty - just pure love.

Sidney was consumed by the realisation he was in love with Charlotte - his Charlotte. Tom walked over to ask her to dance. Sidney was about to turn his head towards another part of the room when he smiled at Charlotte and excused them both to take some fresh air. 

Eliza Campion hoping to rekindle with her first infatuation watched from afar, vexed by the realisation of her past love now in a trance with another, he never looked at her in this way. She turned and left - she thought to herself she could get an even better husband than Sidney Parker one with more wealth and a title! 

Once outside they started to awkwardly talk about the weather as they felt slightly nervous. Sidney reached out for Charlotte's hand and said "Charlotte I do believe I am my best self my truest self when I am with you………….. he was about to complete his sentence when Tom appeared." there you both are, I've been looking for you everywhere! , I have some very influential people for you to meet" Sidney let out a big sigh and smiled at Charlotte, squeezed her hand then they both went to meet Tom's new friends. 

It was quite a while before Sidney was left alone to get back to his important discussion with Charlotte, when he noticed Charlotte in deep conversation with a very elegant member of the beau monde, he decided to join them. To Sidney's delight Charlotte had been speaking about him to her new acquaintance and looked rather flushed. Charlotte had also invited her to the Regatta. 

They had a second dance, this particular set involved Sidney having to be on bended knee at the end. Charlotte felt her heart beat faster seeing him look up at her almost vulnerable, the dance ended Sidney whispered in her ear asking if she wanted to leave for Bedford Place. 

They arrived at Bedford place, Charlotte was happy indeed to take her seat, the slippers she had borrowed from Mary had rubbed her feet they were very sore. Sidney got down on his knees and helped her remove her slippers and gently rubbed her dainty feet, Charlotte closed her eyes as he touched her skin with warm hands. 

Sidney smiled at her and took in her sheer beauty. "Charlotte will you, he paused what was he doing?" Yes Sidney, she whispered" just hearing her say his name "Charlotte will you marry me?, we can be outliers together and I do believe we will both be truly happy.” 

Charlotte didn't have to consider" "Yes Sidney", I will marry you". I do believe I can be my truest self when I'm with you".

Charlotte started laughing, ‘we will still have disagreements though we are both very headstrong individuals. ‘ "I am sure indeed we will Charlotte, in fact I would be disappointed if we didn't, I do love it when you're angry with me, the fire within you eyes and that furrow in your brow stirs something within me, I will also look very much forward to the reconciliation afterwards.’ - with a very mischievous smile. 

Charlotte was about to swot his chest to tell him off, when he came closer towards her, his lips hovered over her lips. He whispered ‘Charlotte, I love you. ‘ Their first kiss was divine- they wanted it to never end. 

Gabriel watched from above with the knowledge they were now on the right path. He reported back to his Lordship as they both watched over the pair - now rowing on the river on the day of the Regatta as they laughed and randomly quoted Heraclitus. Sidney found any excuse to stroke her skin and they held hands rowing in close proximity, yes it was inappropriate but they were now engaged so to hell with propriety! 

Gabriel was told He had done well - but that they now had a long journey ahead - A massive task to complete due to a horrific fire. However because they were an unstoppable force everything would be alright in the end. 

The couple indeed managed to secure the funds to continue the work and complete the seaside resort in Sanditon to enable it to have an influx of visitors who would visit year upon year. Both Sidney and Charlotte were the main faces of Sanditon they ran the resort, planned all the annual events and themed celebrations all year around. Tom would of course come up with many ideas too! 

It was exactly 2 years since the Mawdsleys ball. The Happy couple were paying a visit to Lady Denham, she had become very fond of the pair and enjoyed their company. Charlotte entered the drawing room and glanced up to the ceiling, she never tired of admiring the murals they appeared magical. Their colours bright and the light reflected on them beautifully. She then looked into her arms and smiled at her own little cherub with curly black hair. 

Lady Denham had always enjoyed watching Charlotte look up at the murals and remembered she had a small painting of a little cherub reading a book and thought it would be a perfect belated wedding gift to them. Charlotte loved the painting and Gabriel was also delighted as he would get to live the rest his days in the Parker household watching over them all. 

Eventually they had four children only one boy! Poor Sidney being surrounded by very headstrong women, Gabriel asked for his brother to shoot the arrow of ‘patience‘ in Sidney's direction - just in case! He didn’t really need it though - he was a very happy and contented man.


End file.
